Battle Girl
by hroondeel
Summary: May has moved from her hometown, Goldenrod, to the town of Littleroot...pokemonless.She dreams of being the Pokemon champ despite of her dad who pushes her to be a researcher.She begins a rivalry with a neighbor,but she soon sees something else,friendship
1. Littleroot

Hroondeel's Notes

Yes! This is my first fanfic! I'm new to this, but suspect May to be more like the manga character Sapphire then May from the anime. Sorry to those who don't like this! Well, I'd really love reviews anyways, and any constructive comments would be great! I want my story's to improve so review…even if that means flaming!

Through the tiny gap in the moving truck, a girl with very light, almost pale, skin could make out some houses. Her sapphire-blue eyes squinted as she kneeled down on a box to see more. Suddenly, the truck jerked forward, the box slipping from her feet, and she flew across the truck to the other side. She yelped, and struggled to get up, rubbing her forehead. The truck's engine slowly stopped, and she heard a door slam open. Automatically, she jumped with the speed of a cat onto a box and put her ear on the truck's side. All she heard was her mom's voice and an unfamiliar reply of a man. All of a sudden, the back door of the moving truck swung open.

"May! Quit that!" May's mother, Mrs. Birch, accused. May was about to protest but simply said, "Sorry." with a hint of sarcasm. Mrs. Birch rolled her eyes. May jumped out of the truck, and automatically was bombarded with stares. It wasn't just her strange hairdo , it was her outfit. Barely an outfit as she was practically naked. She had snatched two palm leaves and made them into a top and a skirt and her feet were bare. She sniffed the air, and looked around. All of the houses were small and short, two floors at the most. "Quite small of a town, compared to Goldenrod." she commented. Mrs. Birch said, "For the better. Goldenrod was always bustling with crowds, travelers, everything. It was very annoying." May muttered under her breath, "and dimwitted snobs…" The snobs were a group of girls who always hung out in the lobby of Goldenrod's huge mall. They would almost never buy anything; they just stood there to build their "reputation" and loved nothing more than to make fun of May and her clothing. They were the only things May didn't miss right now. While Mrs. Birch tried to make conversation, May's dad, a well-known professor, hopped out of the truck. Like always, he was wearing khaki shorts and sandals, his favorite attire for fieldwork. "May! There you are! I was hoping you'd help me move my equipment into my lab today! Oops, sorry, _our _lab! You're going to be my head-assistant! Isn't that great?" May's hopefulness vanished. "Ohhhh…uh, sure I guess," she said, scratching the back of her head. Either way, the place would be a mess thanks to her dad. He was a slob, making a mess everywhere he went, so she figured she'd just toss everything in a corner, and he wouldn't notice. But of course, her mom would.

May sometimes considered her mom to be the maid of the house, as May wasn't too organized either. Her mom always fixed everything just how she wanted, everything had to be spotless, picture perfect, and so Mrs. Birch probably held the place together. "Well, May? Don't you want to see your new home?" she said, not exactly needing an answer. She gracefully ran in front of a white house with a dark brown roof. Some flowers were growing in its front yard. Well, there was grass everywhere, except on the pavement next to the houses itself, and it was obvious that someone had ripped all of it out. "Come on, come on." Mrs. Birch gently coaxed. May followed her mom, sticking out her bottom lip in frustration. When she entered, she found herself in front of a table with two chairs set out on either side. A little kitchen was in a corner, with a refrigerator and sink. "Well isn't this the humble life!" Mrs. Birch cried out. May didn't reply. Instead, she was wrinkling her nose, inspecting every inch she could find. "May dear…your room's upstairs." Mrs. Birch said. May climbed up the stairs, and standing in front of her was a neatly set bed with an orange comforter. A pink rug was laid out in the middle of the room, and in the far-right corner was a desk with a computer. "Useless." She muttered. She sat on the bed, staring at a map of Hoenn and a pink clock. "All I'd ever use a computer for was for item deposit, that's it." She then grimaced. "Mom still thinks my favorite color is pink!" she then plopped her whole body onto the bed and groaned. "I can't believe this," she grumbled, shaking her head. "I guess I'll go outside…there's much more for me there then in this jailhouse." She stomped down the stairs, and without a word, slammed the door and stormed outside. The air was very fresh, she noticed. It was nothing compared to the air in Goldenrod, which was always polluted, thanks to the new subway. She found a comfy looking tree and scrambled up like a monkey. She sat on one of its branches and sighed. A short boy with glasses told her to come down, so she wouldn't hurt herself. She snorted, as she would never in her life fall of a tree. She was known as the master of tree and rock climbing, not for being afraid of them. The kid squinted at her and asked, "Aren't you one of the Birches? You moved in right?" May nodded. "Lucky! You're neighbors with Brendan! He's awesome! He has this really cool Mudkip and his dad is a gym leader! You should go ask him for some lessons!" At hearing this, May swiftly jumped out of the tree, surprising the kid, as she didn't break any bones.

"Hmph. I don't need training." She said confidently, walking off on the kid, thinking, "Whoever this Brendan is, he'd better be ready to lose!"

Well?What did you think? Please review and be on the lookout for chapter 2!


	2. Brendan

Hroondeel's Notes

Yes! It's here! Of course, you might think it is weird May is challenging Brendan with no Pokemon, but you'll find out later! Anyways, read on!

May stormed all the way next door, where she found an identical-looking house, reading "Petalburg" at the mailbox. She stopped near the front door. "Hmm. So that's his last name, Petalburg." She was then reminded of something, "…Petalburg? That sounds familiar…" but she continued on, and slammed open the door. A surprised woman raised her eyebrows at May in astonishment. "Why hello." She said blankly. May blushed, realizing she had just jumped in on her without any warning. "Umm, sorry for coming in like this." She timidly said, staring at her bare feet. The lady waved it off. "Oh no, that's alright." She then glanced at May's clothing. "Aren't you freezing, going around like that?" May shrugged, "Nah. It's alright." The lady didn't appear satisfied. "You know, my son, Brendan, could knit you a nice outfit in no time. You really should ask him, he's upstairs." May stared in shock. A boy? Knitting? Pathetic. She then realized how she hated it when people told her, "You should be more like a girl." Strangely, she felt sympathy for Brendan. She didn't really want any proper clothing, but now she knew where she could find Brendan without asking. "I'm Mrs. Petalburg, by the way. You must be our new neighbor, right?" May nodded. "Nice meeting you." Mrs. Petalburg said.

May climbed up the stairs, noticing how much the Petalburgs' house was much like her own. She arrived at the second floor, and hesitated before her step. Regaining her confidence and losing sympathy, she stomped inside his room. Little did she know that her sympathy wasn't gone, just…hidden. The boy turned around in surprise. He raised his eyebrows so high, that they could've touched his black, pokeball printed headband. "Uh, hello?" he said blankly. "I want a match." May said, trying to sound tough. The boy suddenly looked uncomfortable, and May wondered why. He coughed, and said, "Are you sure you're going to fight in _that?_" May clenched her fists in annoyance. "Listen, I've heard that one around a thousand times, so let's just battle, gym leader's kid." Brendan bit his lip in equal annoyance. "I'd prefer if you didn't call me that, researcher's daughter." May cried, "Shut up!" Brendan seemed a bit taken back, but said, "What's wrong with being a researcher's daughter?"

"I'll tell you, after you tell me what's wrong with being a gym leader's kid!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

"Fine, if it'll shut you up!"

Brendan hesitated, and clamped both of his hands together. He looked side to side, and down the stairs. "Because that gym leader is a brutal, violent, aggressive jerk." May's mouth hung open, but she immediately closed it. "Fine then." She said, her voice a tad bit choked. She started pacing around his room, and Brendan watched her closely, squinting.

"Say it."

"'Cause he's a fool who spends all of his time with making a mess of his lab, and making his daughter his unhappy assistant! Good enough for you?"

Brendan swallowed. "Yeah." After a minute of hesitation, he said, "Aren't you a Birch? You're my new neighbor. And I haven't introduced myself." He hesitated, coughed, and tried to make his voice sound formal and dignified. "I am Brendan Petalburg, future master Pokemon coordinator." May's mouth twitched, then she burst out laughing. "Coordinator? As in Pokemon contests…?" she laughed very hard, leaning over. "Those are RIDICULOUS! Showing your Pokemon off for stuck-up snobs who poke their noses in to see how much your Pokemon is 'graceful'!" she said 'graceful' in an annoying-sounding voice, making an impersonation of a snob. Brendan's upper lip twitched in irritation. "Actually, you can pick which category to place your Pokemon in. You can choose from Cool, Beauty, Cute, Smart, or Tough." May sneered. "Even more of a disgrace." She shook her head. "Pokemon are for battling! Not shows!" she waved her hands in the air frantically. He raised an eyebrow and sweatdropped. "You came for a battle…?" May said, "Oh yeah! Right." She fished her hand around her waist, not feeling any pokeballs. She sweatdropped and looked down, no pokeballs. "Right…Pokemon…ha…of course…" she started blushing, realizing her Snubbull was left in Johto, and was Pokemon-less. She swallowed, and Brendan tapped his foot. "Your Pokemon…?" "I…I…" she stammered. "Pathetic…you're pathetic…" he muttered. And walked off on her, she watched him go downstairs, leave through the front door, and he was gone…

Hroondeel's notes

Well? Pretty short chapter, huh? But that's the way my chapters are going to be so live with it. Pretty embarrassing for May, you must agree. I guess I'll give you a hint about chapter 3… May gets her first Pokemon, but I can't tell you more. Many of you probably already have a clue on what it is, though. Anyways, review!


	3. Saved by a Torchic

Hroondeel's Notes

Well, here it is! Sorry about the wait, but there seemed to be some kind of problem stopping me from logging on…And I believe some people had the exact same problem as well. Anyways, read on!

May stomped all the way out of the Petalburgs' house, and all the way to where the few houses of Littleroot seemed to get even more rare, and trees and tall grass seemed to get more common. She didn't even realize that she was now out of the town region, but in the route ahead of it, where no one lived. Occasionally a trainer would pass her, making her even madder. Her thoughts kept repeating: Brendan calling his father a violent, brutal, and aggressive jerk, Her calling contests pathetic, not having any Pokemon, and Brendan muttering about how she was pathetic. Her breathing became louder and longer, and suddenly, she spun around and with all of her strength, punched the tree behind her. The tree shook, and she closed her eyes, her fist still on the tree. She heard a thud, and something drop behind her, and she ignored it. A muffled cry escaped her throat, as her knuckles became white and trembling. Instead of stopping there, she embraced the pain.

She pictured herself a Pokemon, fighting ferociously in a battle. She was a Snubbull, her Snubbull, who was left in Goldenrod. Where is he now? Does he have a new owner? She thought, remembering when she left him, and she could remember his expression very clearly. His head was cocked to a side, and he looked very confused. "Bye…Snubbull…I hope I'll see you…again!" then she ran with all her might, leaving him there, tears falling from her eyes.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp, low, growl from behind her. She heard a twig snap as whoever was there inched toward her. Shakily, she turned around. Five wild Zigzagoons were growling at her, baring their teeth. She inched backwards, but stumbled, as the tree was behind her. Usually, if her Snubbull was with her, she'd snicker at the Zigzagoon, as her Snubbull would knock them all out-one to five. Now, she had no Pokemon. She wanted to run, but her legs were like jelly, and they trembled when she tried. May slid down the trunk, and realized she looked pathetic. Pathetic…for some reason, she now hated that word. She swallowed, and said feebly, "Nice Zigzagoon…" and apparently, the Zigzagoon seemed not to fall for it. "Zigzagoonn!" the largest one cried, and bended his legs, ready to pounce. She closed her eyes, and braced herself.

She waited. And waited. She even waited a little longer. Timidly, she slowly opened one eye. What she saw surprised her. A Torchic, stomping at the ground was glaring at the Zigzagoon. How long were they like this? She wondered. All of a sudden, the Torchic jumped off the ledge it was standing on, and tackled the Zigzagoon, full on. The Zigzagoon flew in the air, and landed a bit far off, shrouded by a cloud of sand. The other Zigzagoon backed off a little. The Torchic snapped, "Torchiic!" at them. May opened her other eye and was now fully alert, confused on what was going on. The Zigzagoon sniffed, and turned away, deciding to leave. Shakily, May got up and stared at the Torchic. The Torchic's expression softened and it jumped in triumph. May hesitantly reached out to touch it, but the Torchic backed away. "You're wild, huh?" she said. The Torchic bended down to sniff the grass inattentively. She then remembered how fierce the Torchic was in battle. "But…Torchics aren't found around these parts!" the Torchic looked around. May sat down next to it. "Be my guest. If I were you, I would've run away too. Better than some weirdo staring at you and taking notes the whole day…" she muttered. Suddenly, the Torchic heard something in the distance and ran off. May sighed, and walked home.

As she walked, she noticed two things: that this was a route, inhabited by Pokemon, and that it is a passage way for trainers willing to get to the next town. Suddenly, she heard a rustling behind her. She swiftly spun around. The rustling stopped. She crossed her arms in annoyance, and the bushes rustled again. "Are you going to come out or what?" she snapped. When no one responded, she stomped over to the bushes and pulled them apart. There, with an eager expression in its eyes, was the Torchic. "Oh…it's you." The Torchic blinked. "I know…you probably are lonely." She said. "I'll try to catch you." She said, and swiftly threw her spare pokeball at it, and clenched her fists while the pokeball jiggled. Finally, it stopped. She smiled, and picked it up. Now that she had her Pokemon, she was ready for her battle.

Really boring, I know. But as some of you have guessed, I have to write how she gets her first Pokemon, _non_? Anyways, thanks for all the reviews! I really love them, and was very excited when I got them. I guess I'll give you another hint about chapter 4. (I'm afraid all of my chapters will be so short, bare with me!) May runs into Brendan, but not the way she planned. Anyways, I'm trying to upload a chapter every two days or so!

Hroondeel


	4. On her own

Hroondeel's Notes

I just got some of my first reviews! I love them, so make more! I know I sound ridiculous…but oh well! Anyways, here is the long waited chapter 4!

Not having a Pokemon belt, May carried the pokeball containing her new Torchic in her hands. Not that she had any objection, as May was so pleased at herself she just couldn't help looking at it from time to time. "Shoot. I got to get home, or mom will start worrying." She said, suddenly realizing how long she was gone. She ran with all her speed to Littleroot, and arrived to see that all the lights were out, and that the sky was dark. "Shoot! I'm so busted!" but as she ran to her house, she bumped full on onto something, and fell flat on her face. "Why don't you watch it, punk!" she cried, rubbing her forehead. She was so used to all of the shady characters in the Underground Path in Goldenrod. Her mom never let her go there, but May went on anyways. When someone tried to pick a fight, she'd punch, kick, bite, and over all fight like a savage. So when she came home, she'd be covered with bruises, sores, and cuts. And as you probably guessed, her mom wasn't exactly happy about that. The thing, which now proved to be a person, didn't answer, but picked off something off the floor in a hurry. As the person got up to leave, she curiously snatched its arm, and its face turned to her. Her mouth fell, and her eyes became wide. Next to her was Brendan. Brendan seemed equally shocked. "What? Let go of me!" he said, jerking his arm away from her. "What are you doing here!" she cried. He swiftly clamped his hand over her mouth. She let out a muffled cry. "Keep it down. To answer your rather nosy question, I am running away from home." May started commenting on how she wasn't nosey but stopped. "Why?" she said instead. He sighed, and rolled his eyes. "Haven't I told you? My dad! He wants me to become a trainer at his gym!" he laughed. "He's lost his mind! I would rather throw my Mudkip in infested dirt!" May stared guiltily at the ground. Brendan sniffed and stormed ahead to Route 101.

May blinked, still on the floor. Suddenly, the door of May's house, which was right in front of her, slammed open. Her mom stood in the doorway, her eyes filled with fury, her curly brown hair wild. May swallowed. This was her 'I'm really mad' look, as May liked to call it. Mrs. Birch was first to break the heated silence. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I-I WAS WORRIED…_SICK_ ABOUT YOU!" she hollered.

"But…"

"NO BUTS! YOU BETTER HAVE A DECENT EXCUSE, YOUNG LADY!"

May suddenly got a rather silly idea. Behind her back, she snatched one of the many flowers that grew across the town, and said blankly. "I…uh…was out looking for a flower to give you…" her face was turning pink. Mrs. Birch's expression softened. "Why, thank you! That's quite a pretty one, too! Now, now, go on in inside." She made a hand motion for May to follow, and May breathed a sigh of relief. "Sit down." She ordered May, motioning to one of the chairs at the table inside. May obeyed. Mrs. Birch intertwined her fingers and rested her head on them. "Now, May, I'd like to talk to you about the future." She started. "_Oh boy" _she thought sarcastically. "Well, your father and I have decided you will work full-time at the Lab." May cried, "What! You better be paying me well for this!" Mrs. Birch sighed. "Well, May. You won't be paid, but at least you'll have a reputation here for being a clever little girl!" May's nostrils flared with anger. Her fists were clenched, and they trembled in fury. Angry tears welled up in her eyes. She gave one last heated glare at her mom, and stormed upstairs to her room. She collapsed on the bed, sobbing angry tears. She buried her head in her pillow, and wiped away her tears. She then remembered Brendan, going off on his own, with only a small shoulder bag. Surely his parents didn't know about this. An idea popped in her head. She yanked open of the many boxes around her room open, and just as she had planned, found some pokeballs, potions, and antidotes. She smiled, her dad's fieldwork tools. She took as many of the items as she could fit in her yellow pack, one that she had found lying around. She wrapped the pack around her hips, and took a long, strong rope from the same box she had found the items in. She hesitated, asking herself if this was really what she wanted to do. A nagging voice inside her said, "Don't do it! You'll starve! You have no shelter, no food, nothing!" the voice was shattered by a cool, confident voice who said, "You know you want to do it. Isn't it time for a break?" May decided to follow the confident voice. So she spun the rope in the air a little, to get her target. She flung the rope powerfully out the window, and straddled it between her legs. Bracing herself, she slid down the rope, out of her house, and into the darkness, and the many adventures that awaited her.

Hroondeel's Notes

sigh Another boring chapter...PLEASE BEAR WITH ME! PS: I promise that from the next chapter on,they're going to be A LOT more interesting!


	5. Oldale Town

Hroondeel's Notes

Sorry for the terrible wait! I was so busy with school and all anyways, I CAN'T WAIT FOR IT TO FINALLY BE DONE! So here is Chapter 5, and a big thanks to all of those readers who keep on reviewing and staying in tune with my story! I keep track of all of you !

The first thing that May felt from falling onto the ground was the hard fall that was slightly less painful from the soft grass that wet with dew. She tumbled onto the ground, and felt a sharp pain in her shin. She muffled a cry and sat straight to examine it. Since her legs were bare, it had scratched onto a the window sill and a shard and then to make it worse, had fell onto the ground. Now she had a huge, gash-like cut on her leg. She managed to get up, and run on the tips of her toes to the path to Route 101. As she was trudging along, she heard the high-pitched voice of her mother in the distance. "Maayyy! Come help me unpack this box!" She decided to stop and listen. There was a pause. "MAY? MAY!" her mother screeched. Wow, her voice sure is loud; May thought. There was another pause, probably Mrs. Birch climbing up the stairs. May braced herself for it. "EEEEEEEEKK!" screeched Mrs. Birch. She probably saw the open window… May thought, swallowing. She wanted to listen more, but was starting to feel guilty. She held her head down and walked rather quickly further down the path.

It was a bit of time now, that she felt something in her bag vibrating. "Huh?" she said, and stopped walking. She unadjusted her bag and opened it. To her surprise, her Torchic's pokeball flew out. The pokeball's button hit the ground, and a burst of red light shooted out, followed by her Torchic. "Torchiic!" it cried, jumping up and down. "Torchic? Why'd you get out…?" she said, raising an eyebrow. "Torchic-tor!" it cried, jumping once. May sweatdropped. Suddenly the Torchic started running around in circles at top-speed around a tree. "What the…" May started. The Torchic then noticed something moving in the bushes. Without thinking, the Torchic fired an ember at the bush, and a cry came from a Pokemon. Wrinkling her nose at the smell of burnt bushes, she noticed the Pokemon was a Poochyena. She sighed and said to Torchic, "How 'bout going back into your pokeball?" and a red beam withdrew Torchic. May sweatdropped and strapped her bag back on, trying to follow onto the path. "Yes! It's already Route 101!" she cried, stretching her arms as if she had just woken up. In a quite strange fashion, she climbed up a tree, swiftly grabbing onto branches, and jumped from a branch to a nearby branch belonging to another tree. She felt so full of energy…and so happy too. For once, she felt free. She spun her arms around and cried, "Whoo-hoo!" and jumped down from the tree, spinning around gracefully. In such a short time, she made it into Oldale, the next town. I guess the saying "Time goes by quickly when you have fun." Is really true.

Oldale seemed to be a tiny town, May noticed. It was maybe even tinier then Littleroot! (And that was TINY) "Hey, at least it has a pokemon center." She shrugged. "And that place. It looks like a Pokemon center except with a blue roof. She cocked her head, curiously. Nosily, she went around to the back, and stepped up on a box, trying to peek into the small, tinted window. A plump worker with curly brown hair and a big blue apron was scanning a pokeball. "Wretched things don't scan." He grumbled. May grinned. She felt like she was watching a reality-based sitcom. Slowly, her smile turned into a frown. The worker slowly turned around and spotted her.

She froze, petrified. To her huge surprise, the worker made a big, toothy grin and said, "Why hello there, lassie! Whatcha doin' over there, eh? You should come up front!" he said. Not wanting him to cry at her, "Get the hell outta here, you junior delinquent!" like what a big, muscled guy who was moving boxes in the Goldenrod Mall said to her when her curiosity got the best of her, she quickly walked over to the front. The front door slid open, revealing the worker from earlier. "Why you're a new face! We had a kid come by here your age! He bought approximately 5 pokeballs! He looks like he was preparing for a journey or somethin'! You know him?" May knew him very well, but quickly shook her head. "Anyways, come on in!" he urged. She followed him wordlessly. It looked like a mini-mart with shelves, racks, and hooks of Pokemon related things.

"This, miss, is a pokemart. You could find us in almost all of the cities on this planet. Sometimes, in those REALLY big and busy cities, you could find a Pokemall, with EVERYTHING Pokemon."

"Like Goldenrod." May thought.

The worker chuckled, and he said, "Oh, I know! I'll give you a sample!" he fished in the front pocket of his smock and found a purple tube-like container with a pokeball imprint. "This here is a potion. You can use it to heal your Pokemon in some tough battles. You just spray it on their wounds and it makes them instantly feel better."

_Oldale people are so outgoing and generous! Maybe because they don't get too many visitors in such a tiny town…_ May wondered. She thanked the worker and went outside. She noticed that the houses were very tidy and few, and very small ones as well. Somehow, she felt guilty, like there was something very little with a deeper meaning to it. She then saw a Pokemon center, a place she knew very well, being from a busy city like Goldenrod. But when she went inside, she noticed it was a tiny bit different. Instead of the familiar Johto map she was accustomed to hang on the wall, it was a map of Hoenn. The interior design was also slightly different. A few people cast her some funny looks. _This is getting old._ Back in Goldenrod, everyone was used to her strange attire.

"Hmph." She sniffed, and walked over to Nurse Joy, who was in her usual spot at the front desk. "Um, I'd like to get my Pokemon healed." She said. The Nurse Joy turned to her, and surprisingly, she didn't flinch. "Alright, then. Please hand me your Pokemon belt and they'll be looking good in no time." _May_ flinched.

"Uhh, I don't have one." She said quietly.

"That's too bad. But I'll still heal them, just give me the pokeballs, then." May sighed in relief as she handed her the pokeball containing her Torchic.

"Thank you very much! Meanwhile, you should go and meet some trainers around here, maybe you could make some friends." She said.

"No thanks. I'll just stay here." She said, shaking her head.

"Be as you wish, it will probably take five minutes or so." Nurse Joy said.

A bit later, May returned to the Pokemon-center. She was busy trying to find some berries or herbs to eat and take along her journey, but only succeeded in some soft, pink and rather sweet ones.

"Thank you for waiting! Here is your Pokemon, and we hope to see you again!"

Sometimes May wondered how Nurse Joy maintained her cool and cheery self. May took her pokeball and left the center. She decided to go on the left route and went for quite some time before deciding to find a place to sleep. May didn't have a sleeping bag, so she relied on the shelter of the inside of a tree trunk. She crawled inside and hugged her knees to her chest, watching the path. After some thought, she released her Torchic out of its pokeball. "You should run around for a while, and be free." She said to its happy, eager face. Torchic did so, without any hesitations. May sighed, and found that she couldn't sleep. She called, "Torchic? Where are you?" but she had no reply.

"Torchic? TORCHIC!" still no reply. "Argh!" she cried, throwing her hands in the air. Suddenly, she heard a twig snap in the distance, and stormed over there. "Torchic! Don't do that!" she said as she pushed apart some bushes. Automatically, her cross face fell. Sure enough, there was her Torchic. But it wasn't her Torchic that was making her flinch. It even wasn't that it was getting its whole face black from eating berries. It was that beside her Torchic was the gym-leader's son himself, Brendan Petalburg.

Hroondeel's Notes

So the wait was rather worth it! I am rather impressed myself! I have written a decent, normal-length chapter! And also, please note that when some text is in italic, it is what May is thinking. To those Brendan-fans, you'll be seeing him a lot next chapter on! Anyways, please review!


	6. A unsuspected encounter

Hroondeel's (rather useless) notes

No, they're not exactly useless; they are notes that I write about what I'm thinking or feeling at the moment. I'm trying to update more often as the storyline becomes more interesting and I'll warn you: if you thought that the previous chapter was a cliffhanger (which it barely wasn't anyways) then you will have to get used to them!

**MAY'S POV**

"What are you doing here!" I managed to say.

"What are _you_ doing here!" Brendan said. I flinched.

"Um, I wanted to go too. I wanted to be free to live my own dreams." I said, trying to sound imperssive. Brendan sniffed and said, "While you're at it, I have some things to give you…" he fished in his shoulder bag and found a belt every Pokemon trainer could recognize: a Pokemon belt.

"Thanks." I said in surprise. But how did he know that I don't have a pokebelt?

"And this…" he said, surprising me even more. He had a whole outfit assembled for me: a red polo shirt with a black color, black knee-length biker shorts, a red pokeball-print bandana, black socks, and comfortable shoes.

"If you plan on running like…that for a while, I recommend rethinking." I speechlessly accepted the clothing, all conveniently folded, with the shoes resting on top. I nodded, as no words were able to come out. Brendan swung his bag over his shoulder and handed me my black-mouthed Torchic. Does he think I'm some barbarian! I didn't know what to say, so I sniffed, exactly like he did. He eyed me, and walked away.

**BRENDAN'S POV**

May surprises me more every day. First, she goes around laughing at me next thing she's not able to say anything, not even a decent thanks. I knit those clothing for her, and I observed her approximate size. As for the shoes, they are my very own, except I never used them. But I noticed that we have the same size, as she goes around barefooted. Her Torchic's actually pretty cute though. I was just picking some berries to feed to my Mudkip when there comes her Torchic, running toward me, and snatched a berry right out of my hand. At first I thought it was wild, but a wild Torchic could never be so outgoing, especially that Torchics are rather shy, hiding behind their trainers when intimidated. My question about the trainer was answered when I heard a rather familiar voice call for it, and the Torchic perked up. Of course, if _my_ Torchic was eating some Bluk berries, I would've rushed to it with a cloth to wipe all of its black stains off its beak. But of course, May, being that wild child she is, wouldn't have cared. Oh well. That's her problem, not mine. Anyways, I have to get in Petalburg, the next town, and get out as quick as possible. Petalburg sounds familiar? Of course, it's my last name.

In our family, and for many generations, Petalburgs have been Gym Leaders in the city. In fact, if you were a Petalburg, in that city you were like a celebrity. The Petalburgs started the gym in the city, and Petalburg City has grown so proud of it that they have officially called the town after our last name after the gym became official. My mom probably has informed my dad already about my disappearance, and if he were to see me, I'd be busted. I wish I never was a Petalburg, so I wouldn't have this darn reputation as a gym leader's kid and a tough trainer. Anyways, I better get going, and I don't want to sleep in Petalburg's Pokemon Center either, the Nurse Joy there knows my dad. So I need to just rush out of there, and it will all be over…right?

"Mudkip! Mud!" my Mudkip chirped, and handed me one of its Bluk berries.

"Sorry, Mudkip, I don't want that. And please don't eat too many, they'll make your mouth black." I told it. Mudkip stared at its berry and cocked its head in confusion.

"Never mind." I said, waving it off. Mudkip eagerly continued eating. While I was eating, I didn't notice something sneaking up behind me. When I _did_ notice, it was too late. I braced myself for it; it flew in the air, and snatched a berry cleverly with amazing speed, a small Poochyena. But that choreography! It was amazing! How could it snatch that berry with such aim and cleverness! It put its small, black, paw protectively over the berry, and sprawled out before me, smacking its mouth as it ate the berry. I was speechless, and amazed at the same time. Seeing its unusually light pelt and small teeth, I figured it was just a pup. Just out of curiosity, I inched toward it, and stopped eating for a second, and turned to stare at me with its big eyes. I tried to pet it, but it jumped back. I decided I really liked this Poochyena, the moves, the choreography, I'm sure it would really help me out in contests.

"Alright, then. Mudkip!" I called to my Mudkip, which looked up from its berry, "Use water gun on that Poochyena!" I ordered. I don't like to battle, but what other way can you capture a Pokemon that has simply charmed you? Mudkip however, loved to show off his strength in a battle.

"Kip!" Mudkip said in cooperation, then opened his mouth wide, and released a powerful water gun that fully knocked down the Poochyena.

"Yena!" the small Poochyena cried in pain as it landed on the ground, kicking up some sand.

"Alright, pokeball GO!" I said, releasing an empty pokeball from my belt. The pokeball flew in the air, and a red beam aimed toward the Poochyena, withdrawing it inside. The pokeball shook once, twice, three times…and then it stopped. Smiling, I picked up the pokeball containing my new Poochyena. "Mudkip-I think we just found a winner."

Hroondeel's Notes

How'd you like it? Tell me in your reviews! Also, how did you like the Point of View thing? Feel free to express your opinions, and if you have any ideas on how I can improve. This is my first fic, so I'm very eager to friendly tips from fellow writers or fans!


	7. Nicknames

Hroondeel's (space taking) notes

Well, they are space taking! But don't think that I'll be taking them off anytime soon, I'm just doing this for fun! I'm trying to update as soon as possible too.

May couldn't sleep the whole night, for whatever reason, she didn't know. Her new clothes were very comfortable though, and she especially liked the bandana. _Who knew Brendan was such a good knitter?_ She rolled on her side but still couldn't succeed in falling asleep or anywhere close to it. On the bright side, she felt much more warm, not wearing leaves and going barefoot anymore. There was even a pair of gloves, inside the shoes. They were white with black fingers and a black band, and May was just amazed at Brendan's generosity. What had inspired him to knit this outfit? Maybe it was his 'clean and proper' reputation…May thought, wrinkling her nose. "Argh! That's it! If I can't sleep, I'm not going to!" she cried out, leaping out of her sleeping position, and to no one in particular. She took her yellow bag and walked stormily further down the route to Petalburg.

"Mhmh. That's right. Your nickname will be Zuzu."

May froze in her steps, as she knew that voice. _Argh! Why can't he stay out of my business!_ But she couldn't help listening in. "And you, my little pup," he hesitated, and she heard some soft footsteps, probably by little feet and a friendly "Poochyena!" _WHAT? He already has two Pokemon! No fair! _"-Shall be called Nana. Doesn't it fit you, you cute little girl?" May gritted her teeth, still mad from him, Brendan, having more Pokemon than she did.

"Well, lady and gentlemen, we have to get moving, as we need to get out of Petalburg as fast as possible…" Suddenly, May's mouth dropped open. _That's his last name! How could I have not noticed? What did his family do to have a town named after them?_ May's mind was overflowing with questions, and she didn't even notice that Brendan and his companions had become completely silent.

"Or should I say _ladies_…?" he said, with a hint of playfulness in his voice. May froze.

"I-I-…never heard anything! No sir-ee! I didn't hear anything about you nicknaming your Pokemon or having a city named after your last name? Nope!" she giggled nervously. Brendan raised an eyebrow, as she had just stated what she had heard. "What are you doing here." He asked, no scratch that, _said._

"What's it to you?" she said, or rather shrieked in shock.

"I…" he started, but stopped. Mudkip, or Zuzu looked up at his trainer in curiosity. Nana wagged her tail at May in greeting.

"So you're Nana, aren't you?" May said in a slightly nicer voice. She kneeled down and Nana walked up to her, placing her paws in May's lap and wagging her tail energetically. Brendan bit his lip.

"Pooch!" Nana said happily as May scratched her behind her ears.

"Nana, you should meet Torchic." May said as she fished in her bag and released the fiery bird.

"Torchic!" Torchic said in greeting to Nana. Nana went back to fours and walked over to Torchic, as if introducing herself. Just randomly, May asked Brendan, "Should I nickname Torchic too?" Brendan shrugged, not finding words. When he turned around, she rolled her eyes.

"How about Chaka?" she asked, to no one in particular. Brendan wrinkled his nose at the strange and random name. May ignored him and called, "Chaka! Chaka! Yes, I'm talking to you!" when Torchic looked around in confusion. May sighed in helplessness and walked over to 'Chaka' and picked her up.

"You little rascal! That's your new name! I hope you like it, 'cause you're going to need to get used to it!" Chaka cocked her head. "Oh whatever. Just remember that you're Chaka from now on, 'kay?" May said, placing Chaka gently back on the ground. Brendan was meanwhile, watching her silently. What he didn't notice was someone rustling behind them.

"I'm sure this is him,_bzzt_, it says so on this sleeping bag, _bzzt_, he must be nearby, _bzzzzzt_." Brendan flinched at the voice. It was one of his father's 'apprentices', and he appeared to be talking on a walkie-talkie. Thinking reflexively, he jumped behind May and whispered, "Help, hide me." May, stunned, turned around and crept away, Brendan following closely behind her, to where she left her bag. They both crept inside the tree hollow, and Nana, Zuzu, and Chaka went inside as well. Nana lied down in May's lap, apparently taking a liking to her, while Chaka quite amazingly, kept quiet and Zuzu sat down next to her. They were ready for a long wait.

Well, did you like it? Tell me on the reviews! Sorry this update came so late, my Internet was down. (XD) I'll try to update more often from now on!


	8. Wally

Hroondeel's Notes

Sorry for the terrible wait! (this time I mean it!) Something was up with my internet, and I was unable to log on…Why does this always happen to me? Oh well, here's chapter eight!

BRENDAN'S POV

I noticed it began to rain outside, and I was happy that I had knitted May that outfit. It's just that I hate it when people get sick, especially from the weather. Her usually odd hairdo didn't even look that odd now, as the bandana hid the little ponytail on top of her head, so now, it just looked like she had two loose pigtails. I had to admit, the wild child looked a little cute. Her auburn hair was messed up like usual, and her sapphire-blue eyes seemed to glow in the slight mist. I notice that she looks a little like Chaka, her Torchic. They both are fiery, have ponytails at the top of their heads (ok, this is a stupid remark) well, May's ponytails is tied in a bun, and the rest of the hair sticks out at the top of her head…ok, enough about ponytails! And they both love to battle. Of course, I know that if I want to be a good Pokemon coordinator, I have to be good at battling too. A part of a contest is knowing good moves, and Pokemon only will learn and master moves like that when they become more experienced. I hate battling, because mainly, it's pointless.

What's the point of pitting of two or four Pokemon and watching them get their fur dirty and get bruises? It's nothing good. I don't know why May thinks it's so cool.

"It's so intense…and really fast-paced too!" May was gushing to me about battling. I groaned. She kept on saying the same line over again.

"You should've seen how powerful Chaka's ember came out! It was so awesome!" I groaned, as I had had enough.

"May?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you talk about something else than Pokemon battles?"

"Uh, ok. How about gym badges?"

I have no idea why May's talking so much. She doesn't know how important it is for me not to get caught, because she's not in my shoes, and never pictures herself in them. With her talking, someone would probably notice me. And that's _exactly_ what I'm aiming for. Zuzu had already fallen asleep to May's babbling. Nana was listening alertly. Chaka was sloppily eating berries.

"Huh? Who's that talking?" This line caught my attention.

"It's too late for anyone to be out here." I tried moving in closer.

"We should go in closer to see if it's the kid." I swallowed. May kept on obliviously talking.

"But that sounds like a girl!" Uh-oh. I better get out of here.

"Are you even listening?" May cried, suddenly noticing my silence. Before she could say more, I put my hand to her mouth.

"Shh! Listen!" I whispered. May squirmed, but hesitated to listen.

"We should go see just in case." Some rustling followed this, and it was clear that the two men on patrol were coming our way.

"Nana, Zuzu, return!" I looked at Chaka, and used May's pokeball to return her as well.

I grabbed May's hand and pulled her to some place, any place, anywhere but here…

May didn't appear too happy about this.

"Mrhmm!" she squirmed, using her other hand to try to pull my hand away from her mouth. I ignored her, and starting running, pulling her along after me. I ran into some bushes, and unsuspected, I slammed into someone, or something, my hand still on May's mouth and the other pulling her own hand. This made her slam into me. I let go of her, and it appeared the thing I bumped into was a human. I just hope it isn't one of the patrol guards…but it can't be, this person was too short and was thin and skinny, maybe underweight, so I felt like I was crushing their frail bones.

"Argh!" the person cried, and by its voice, I noticed it was a boy. To slam into someone would hurt, but have a person then slam into you hurts even more. Even so, I was never a master at expressing pain.

"Ugh." Not like May anyways. May also probably experienced the least pain, but expressed it the most.

"Gyyyyahhh!" she shrieked madly.

"Shhh!" I noticed both the boy and I said it at the same time.

"Shut up!" I hissed to May, and put my hand once again over her mouth. The boy sighed in relief.

"I'm so sorry! It's just that we're running away from those guards! I'm so-" The boy cut me off, putting his hand up to silence me as he coughed. I sighed and stopped talking. May stopped squirming as well. The boy kept on coughing.

"…Are you alright?" I asked. The boy didn't answer, but kept on coughing. May started squirming.

"Quit it!" I snapped. May gave me a threatening look, and I ignored her. I turned around, and I could feel her deep blue eyes burning a hole in my back.

"Can I help you? Do you…YEEEOWW!" I cried. I had never felt so much physical pain in my life! My hand was still burning!

"MAY! DON'T YOU EVER BITE ME AGAIN!" I whispered snappily. May breathed a sigh of relief.

"I can breath!" she said in fake dramatics. She gave me a threatening glance and turned to the boy.

"Move!" she ordered to me, I did so in amusement in what she would do. She jumped to the boy's side, and…pounded him on the back.  
"May!" I started, but to my surprise, the boy coughed one last time and stopped.

"Th-thanks…" he stammered to her.

"Anytime." She said indifferently. He sniffed, and said, "Oh…my name's Wally."

"May."

"Brendan." I asked him the question that had been on my mind for a while.

"Uh…what are you doing here this late?" His face turned pink, and I was afraid I intimidated him.

"No, but you have a right to be here…" I started, trying to form an apology. He waved off my apology.

"I'm here to train my Ralts."

"Your what?" May said.

"My Ralts."

"That's a Pokemon, right?" I gave May a look.

"Yeah." He surprisingly acted calm.

"A Ralts, May. Of course it's a Pokemon. What does it sound like?" May looked away.

"Well, if you want, I can show you." Wally said, taking a pokeball from his poke-belt. May nodded. Out of the pokeball came a red beam of light, transforming into a small Pokemon, with a white body and a green head.

"Ralts…" The Pokemon said. I had to say; the Pokemon and trainer sort of looked a like, a good quality in Pokemon contests. They both were wearing white, and Wally had green hair, making him look a little like a human version of his Ralts.

"Oh! Sorry, I just moved here today. I don't know much about Hoenn." May explained.

"Oh." Wally said.

"That is such a coordinated Pokemon! It will be great in contests!" I burst out.

"Contests?" For a second, I didn't think he knew what they were.

"Nah. Battles catch my interest more." May grinned happily.

"See? He shares the same interests! I like this guy!" Wally blushed in embarrassment.

"Ummm, I was meaning to ask, what are _you_ doing here?" Wally timidly asked.

"You see, I ran away from home, and uh, Petalburg's gym leader is my dad…" Wally coughed in surprise. May patted him on the back.

"You-you're Norman's son!" he cried. I nodded slowly.

"Oh my god…you better get out of here! They'll spot you and reporters would crash you! You're a celebrity here!" Wally frantically exclaimed. May blinked, as she had never experienced such fame. I shook head in awe.

"Well then, I guess we'd better go…" I started, getting up. May followed. Just as we were leaving, Wally called out,

"Uh, May? Brendan?"

May and I turned around.

"Hope to see you again!" He called.

So you have been introduced to Wally…He's an interesting character, and you _will _see him again! Tell me what you think of him, so please review! And just to let you know, I was writing two chapters at a time, so I'm trying hard to update!


	9. The ocean, puppy love, and arguements

Hroondeel's Notes

I've decided I'm going to make a sequel to Battle Girl, and if you like, you can 'audition' a character in your review. Include a character description, any relationships with bg characters, character traits, flaws, appearance…etc. I won't be taking too many, so don't be so down on yourself if your character doesn't get in. I'll warn you, I hate Mary-sues and Barbies, except if they're bad characters (evil grin)!

MAY'S POV

Even I was tired from Brendan's 'workout'! He made us run through the whole village, and usually I never get tired! Why am I even following him! Fine, I admit, I'd be lonely by myself. Sure, I don't have any friends, and barely ever had my whole life, but traveling alone would be rather lonesome. I doubt he was listening to my word-by-word description of my battle, but oh well, at least he doesn't make fun of me…much. But traveling together has some disadvantages, as two runaways are easier to find than one, but we'd have each other's backs I suppose. Finally, Petalburg's buildings cleared out and more trees were visible.

"Whew! We're finally out of the city!" Brendan burst out. I didn't answer, still panting. Brendan ignored my silence, and walked happily further out of the city. I followed, lagging behind.

"Wow!" Brendan had exclaimed. I groaned, and caught up. Brendan was gazing at a sparkling blue ocean. My mouth fell open. Before I could stop myself I charged into the water, splashing and soaking Brendan. I dived into the water, feeling so relieved. I loved the ocean, ever since I was a tiny toddler.

_I was walking on a sandy coast of a route below Goldenrod's city, not noticing I had strayed off. I looked around, seeing grass taller than myself. Some bushes rustled, probably because Pokemon were moving through them. I walked some distance more, and found a stream. _

"_Wow! Water!" I squealed, I approached the water, sat on my knees, and touched it. Suddenly, the current washed over me and pulled me into the stream. I screamed, shrieked, and flapped my hands, trying to swim. I flailed, splashed, and flapped, but it all had no use. I thought I was going to die! But then I noticed I wasn't drowning at all. In fact, the current was pulling me gently along. I relaxed, and noticed how relaxing it was. After a while, I got a hang of it, and mimicked a few Goldeen swimming past me, and from the Goldeen, I learned how to swim. Then, the current dropped me off at a bank, and I noticed how far away I had drifted. Normally, I would've panicked, but now, I surprisingly felt relaxed. I jumped back into the water, fighting the current without a single strain, and arrived at where I was washed away. I ran back home, finding my way back because my mind was clear, and when I came home, my mom cried, _

"_May! Where have you been?" I smiled and said, "Today I learned how to swim." Calmly. My mother gave me a funny look, and asked me a clear explanation, but I merely said, "The Goldeen taught me how to swim."_

"MAY! GET OUT OF THAT MUCK!" Brendan cried, and I smirked, how a second ago, he was so admiring. I laughed, and stuck my tongue out at him.

"MAY! GET OUT! YOU'LL GET YOUR CLOTHES ALL WET!" I ignored him, and dived into the water, feeling once again so relaxed and happy. When I came out, Brendan was still screaming.

"Or what?" I challenged. Brendan clenched his fists and cursed at me.

"Ha! You're afraid to get your own clean little clothing wet!" I sneered.

"That's it! Zuzu, go!" He let out a pokeball containing Zuzu, his Mudkip. "Get May out of the water!" but it was too late, as Zuzu had happily joined me, finally back in the water.

"ZUZU! NOT YOU TOO! GET MAY OUT!" Brendan cried, his voice getting hoarse. Zuzu didn't hear him, as he was under water. I swam close to where Brendan was standing, playing with his nerves.

"Finally!" Brendan said in relief. I ignored him, and stayed where I was. He gritted his teeth, and he caught me by the wet collar of my shirt, completely surprising me. He struggled to bring me out, but I grabbed his

hand away from my collar, and wrenched backwards and flailed him into the water. He was flung deep into the water, and didn't come out for some seconds. When he did, he was outraged.

"HOW DARE YOU! I HATE GETTING WET!" He hollered, between gasps of breath. I stuck my tongue out. He grabbed me, pulled me out of the water, but I was still laughing.

"Zuzu! Come out!" Zuzu came out, and gave a sad look at the water, longing to stay in there. We then walked to a path leading to 'Petalburg Forest'.

"Petalburg Forest? Is that also your property?" I asked. Brendan didn't reply, probably still mad at me. Oh well. I guess the further we get from Petalburg City, the better. We entered the forest, and the further we got, the more trees were covering our heads, and the more the forest became darker. We were walking a while, not really knowing where we were going, when we bumped into someone.

"Oh! Sorry!" I started, as the person revealed to be a man in a fancy green suit.

"Never mind me." He laughed. "I love seeing young little rookies." My face flushed, as I hated being called a rookie.

"By the way, have you seen a Pokemon called a Shroomish around here? Do you know what that is?" I didn't but nodded, so I wouldn't seem more like a rookie to him.

"Oh! Good! I really love that Pokemon, you know-"

"Hand them over pretty boy!" We spun around, seeing a young man wearing a blue bandana with an 'A' in skull print on it and wearing black pants and a blue-striped shirt.

"What things…? I don't have anything…!" the man nervously sputtered.

"Is that so?" The young man said, sneering. The man childishly hid behind Brendan and I.

"Help! Fight him off for me?" Without hesitating, I released Chaka, and I was just about to say 'Ember!' but I noticed Brendan had Nana out.

"Great! A double battle!" the man cried enthusiastically, forgetting his fear.

"We're…"

"I…" But the young man had released a Poochyena, like Nana, and a Zubat. I figured we just better fight.

"Okay! Chaka, ember at Zubat!" I ordered, and Chaka sprung into action, shooting the Zubat with hot orange spheres of fire.

"Nana, tackle the Poochyena!" Brendan ordered. But Nana wasn't budging, her back to us.

"Nana?" No response.

"Nana!" Brendan ran to his Poochyena, and spun her head around. Nana had huge red hearts in her eyes, and was gazing at the other Poochyena dreamily. "NANA! WE'RE IN A BATTLE! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Nana said, "Yena…" dreamily. Brendan lightly slapped Nana on the cheek, and Nana came back into action. "Yena!" she said, and was about to tackle the Poochyena, but stopped. She had a funny expression on her face, and if she were human, she would be blushing.

"Pooch…" she said in apology. The Poochyena looked confused.

"Ignore that lollygag! Bite attack!" The man ordered, slightly kicking his Poochyena. The Poochyena yelped in pain, but bit Nana on the ear, and Nana yelped. She took a step back, whimpering.

"Nana…?" Brendan asked, Nana whimpered in reply. He approached his Poochyena, trying to comfort her.

"Nana…these things happen…and this is a battle." Nana looked at him, tears of heartbreak in her eyes.

"You'll find another nice Poochyena, I-" But suddenly, her tears were gone. But suddenly…instead of tears, there was a flame of revenge!

Nana fiercely thrashed and flailed at the Poochyena, biting and snarling. Brendan's mouth hung open, the young man was pale. Finally, the Poochyena fell in defeat, just at the same time as Chaka finished off Zubat. Nana gave the Poochyena one last shove, and went back to Brendan, her nose in the air.

"Damn! I screwed up…again!" He cursed, returning his Pokemon. He ran away, leaving the man squeezing Brendan and I so much we could hardly breathe.

"Thank you so much! You rookies are really impressing me!" I gritted my teeth, "Oh I know!" he said, releasing us, returning our ability to breathe.

"I'll give you two great balls!" He said, handing each of us a blue pokeball. "See you around, kiddies!" When he was gone, I imitated his voice, "See you around, kiddies!" Brendan didn't laugh.

"C'mon, you can't stay mad forever!" I cried. He sniffed. I grumbled, shooting him an angry look. Finally, we were getting out of this forest. But I had just messed up a friendship with Brendan…just as I was starting to get to know him.

Poor Nana…she got her innocent little heart broken…snort She is a fun character to write about, you know. Anyways, see you in the next chapter, and if you want to audition, do it now!


	10. Seed spitters!

Hroondeel's Notes

Hi, again. By the way, I just made a quizilla to see which bg character are you most like! My account there is hroondeel, so if you want to see, just search.

BRENDAN'S POV

How dare that little tomboy push me into the water! She thinks it's sooo funny. And now, she's confused why I'm mad at her. What a hypocrite.

"You know you…"

"Shut up." Even though my back was to her, I could just picture the grimace on her face.

"Hmph." She grumbled. Finally, I had some peace and quiet. We were walking for some minutes, until I noticed that we were going in circles.

"Wh-AUGH!" I cried, my sentence cut off by May jumping me from behind me, clamping her hands on my eyes.

"Guess who!" she cried, laughing.

"You bar-GET OFF ME!" I said, brushing her off, blushing furiously. She laughed, on the ground.

"Haha! You are such a pushover!" she laughed, while I had my back on her, my face still red.

"_Me_? A _pushover_?"

"Yeah! Ahahah!" she laughed loudly, at her own stupid joke, as I stomped away from the lunatic. It was some time before I had finally found the way out. The trees started clearing, and I finally found the way out.

I spun around, just in case May was secretly following me. But no May…phew. I continued on before some guy stopped me.

"Hi! I like spitting seeds!" I blinked blankly.

"Excuse me?"

"It's fun and easy to learn!"

"Uh, I didn't really…"

"Do you want to learn how?"

"No thanks! I'm a bit more civilized, thank you…-"

"Aww…you're shy…"

"I'm not…"

"Here, look…" and he shot out a mass of seeds from his mouth.

"Argh!" I cried, dodging quickly, "NO THANKS, BYE." I said, trying to sound as clear as possible. I ran away from him, and I noticed a bridge with a river around it. Now this was rather attractive. I sighed, trying to take in most of this beautiful landscape.

"You sure?"

"GYAH! NO!" I ran again, that seed-spitting creature ruining my view! I ran as fast as I could go away from him. I ran past some people who were staring at me until I finally lost him, but had found the next town.

"Rustburo…ahhhh…the city life…" I sighed happily. Of course, that moron completely ruined my great view, but now, I had a big, lively city to explore…May-free!

Short…and weird. This is going to probably be part romance, part comedy. Please review! I love reviews, and if I have more chapters than reviews…I'll put bg on hold. So please…review…and audition while you're at it! Until the next chapter!


	11. Gym Challenges and Old Friends

Hroondeel's Notes

Hello again! Thanks for all of the reviews. Ohohen, thanks for telling me that. I hope I don't do that again…Only one audition post? Oh come on, people. You can do better than that! XD I decided to take Etherelemental's word for adding a GSC character: Crystal! I don't know if most of you know her, but she'll probably be one of May's friends, since she's from Johto.

MAY'S POV

Now, I'm all by myself. Of course, I don't know why I started following Brendan, but now I'm going solo. The damn pretty boy left me lost here too. Maybe I should ask for directions? I walked around a little bit, peeking around trees to find any signs of people. Finally, I noticed a straw hat sticking out from the bushes.

"Hey!" I called out. The hat turned around, revealing a boy around ten with mousy brown bangs sticking to his forehead.

"Huh?"

"Would you know how to get to the next town from here?" I asked.

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"I mean, to get out of here."

"To Rustburo?" he asked. What?

"Uh, sure." I said, anyway out was fine. He came out of the bushes, and I noticed he was wearing khaki shorts and was holding a net. Yep. He was a bug catcher. How did I know? We had enough of them in Goldenrod.

"My name's Rod. What's yours'?" he asked, giving me his hand. I shook it enthusiastically.

"May." He then motioned for me to follow him until we reached a clearing.

"Keep on going straight, and cross the bridge until you reach Rustburo City." I nodded.

"Thanks!"

That kid was right. I passed a floral shop, a kid trying to teach Chaka and me how to spit seeds, (I learned successfully, I loved spitting seeds at the table, Chaka didn't get too much progress) and a few trainers. Once on the bridge, I couldn't fight a double battle because I only had one Pokemon…But who cares? I'll catch one when the time is right!

"Tor-chiic!" Chaka chirped, pecking lightly on my leg.

"Hunh? What is it, Chaka?" I asked, and Chaka motioned to the clearing ahead.

"Oh! Yeah!" I said, blushing a bit in embarrassment, and continued on to Rustburo.

Rustburo was pretty…gray. All of the buildings were made of stone, and they were all very tall. Many people were walking about, and I noticed many kids running around, wearing backpacks crammed with books. School? I'll follow them. As I did, I noticed they were all heading to a large building with a fountain engraved, "Rustburo Training School" Aha! They're going to some school! Maybe I'll drop in…I entered, and I saw a large hall with some coat racks, and many kids were depositing off their jackets there. There was a bulletin board with a few notices stuck onto it as well…Inching closer, I read a few of them.

_School experiences not enough?_

_Come learn a clever cutting technique at 8669, Slakoth Avenue! Bring a Pokemon to teach the technique as well! Don't just learn about Pokemon in books…se them in person!_

Hm. Maybe I'll come with Chaka? That cutting technique could be useful…

_What's up, guys? This is Brad! I need a Slakoth rilly badly! I'll trade you my Makuhita! Ignor it's nickname, my Makuhita is rilly strong! I've got only one, so come fast! Remember, nicknames are nothng!_

Haha, I wonder what nickname _did _he name it? And it's written so messily and with some spelling errors…definitely a little kid. Next one…

_Learning from textbooks isn't enough…experience live battle! Come to the Rustburo gym and battle Roxanne! But you can't be anyone to battle her…you have to have experience! _

"Experience! Ha! I have plenty!" I scoffed. A little kid tapped me on my shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Don't think it's so easy to battle _Roxanne_…"

"What's so special about her?" A few other kids started to gather around me.

"What's the deal? I mean, anyone can battle a gym leader if they want to!" The kids glanced at eachother, and finally, a little girl came up and said, "No…Roxanne is really, really strong…"

"I don't give a damn about this Roxanne! I just want my gym battle!" I cried, my voice rising. Even more kids gathered around.

"Hey! Move it! What's goin' on?" There was only one person with that accent I knew…

"Crys!" The girl's expression changed from surprise to a big grin.

"May! What's up?"

"I've got so much to tell you!" Crystal was probably the only nice person in all of Goldenrod. She worked at the 'Lala Flowers' and as her parents were poor, living in a one-room apartment, she was required to work. Crystal, or Crys, as I like to call her, had a Violet Town accent, and people liked to tease her about that. But…not in front of her face. She'd yell at them, when people would whisper and giggle, pointing at her. No matter what, Crystal was a tough cookie. But what was she doing in Hoenn!

"I've got a lot to tell you too! But not now. Word here is that you want to challenge Roxanne, the gym leader."

"Well, who does she think she is, having 'special' people only challenge her?" Crystal shrugged.

"You gotta prove yourself to her, I guess."

"Well, I'm going to prove myself to her once and for all!"

"Ahem…" Crystal's eyes became wide as I turned around, expecting to see an annoying little kid.

"What do you want, you idiot?" I snapped, but I stopped, seeing a girl a bit older than Crystal and me, with dark hair in pigtails, and wearing a short dress. It was indeed, Roxanne.

Cliffhanger! I'm reviewing less often, don't worry! Two stories are hard, y'know!


	12. Let's share it together

Hroondeel's Notes

After this chapter, Battle Girl's taking a fall break until either when I feel like it or when I get 25 reviews. Haha, I am very evil. This would've been the end of the story, but many characters are yet to be introduced, and some characters, (mainly Wally) still need to be truly discovered.

Fear vanished and appeared in me. It was Roxanne, in all her mighty glory.

"H-hey…w-what's up, Roxan-n-ne…" Crystal said in a tiny, trembling voice. Hold on…if this Roxanne could scare Crystal, then that's saying something! Wait! She might scare Crys, but not me!

"Hello, Akao, Crystal." Roxanne said disdainfully at Crystal, as if she was some kind of lowlife.

"And who might you be? You say you want to challenge me?" Roxanne said in a monotone voice, turning to me. She is pretty creepy, I have to say… A little girl appeared from behind Roxanne, staring at the floor, and pink-faced.

"Tanaya, Meiri informed me about this…" she then added, "You can go now, Meiri. Don't expect any extra test points for this." Meiri looked a bit disappointed before trudging away in misery.

"Yes I do! And I don't care about what kind of training you have to have to challenge you either! So, why don't you come fight me, you coward?" I said bravely. Many people around me gasped, but Roxanne didn't change her dull, emotionless expression.

"Very well." Roxanne said, turning and walking away. I expected she wanted me to follow. A few kids followed, and I hoped each and every one of those kids would see my victory, so they wouldn't have to be ENSLAVED under that witch any longer! She opened a door, leading to a library, and then another door…this time in the back of the room, using a key. She revealed a battle stage, with rocks, valleys, and uphills. There were some rows of seating a safe distance away, and she gestured to them, where many kids rushed to take a good seat without hesitation.

"Don't be afraid to watch. I hope you learn a lesson." What the hell did she mean by that? She climbed up the stage, taking her stance, and I followed.

"Prepare to go down!" I threatened, eager to get the battle started. She showed a faint smirk on her face, as if she knew better. That girl really pisses me off! How dare she mess with my brain!

"GO! CHAKA!" I cried, releasing my fiery little Torchic. This was going to be way too easy. Almost everyone in the room started whispering to each other.

"WHAT!" I shrieked. Roxanne sneered.

"Alright. Please watch, students. Geodude." A muscular Geodude came out of a pokeball from her hand. Ha! That thing can't beat ME!

"Chaka, ember!" Roxanne gestured with her hand for Geodude to dodge, and Geodude obeyed.

"Rock tomb, Geodude." Geodude picked up some surrounding rock, hurling it at extreme mass and speed at Chaka. In no time, Chaka was covered in rocks.

"CHAKA!" I cried, rushing to the rocks, trying to uncover her. Roxanne turned to the 'audience'.

"You see, ignorant fools aren't treated well at _this _academy. I hope you have learned your lesson." Tears started forming in my eyes, and my throat went dry. Geodude easily picked up a rock, unveiling my Torchic- knocked out and covered with cuts and bruises. I grabbed Chaka in my arms, and ran out of there, out of the school, so no one would see my tears.

I wonder where I can start my debut in Pokemon contests? But for now, I'm on the lookout for first-class, master-rank champions! I stomped around in the tall grass outside of Rustburo, Nana and Zuzu doing the same a bit far off. I hope I'll attract Pokemon this way.

"Yap! Yap! YAP! YAPYAP!" Nana's high-pitched bark rang through my ears. What now? Zuzu and I turned around, seeing Nana yapping at a sleeping pink, cat-like Pokemon. The pokemon's huge ears twitched.

"How cute! Simply _kawaii!_" Then it hit me. This was my number one! At least in cuteness…I don't picture this little cutie winning any tough contests though!

"Zuzu! Water gun!" I said to Zuzu, who was ready for battle.

"Kip!" He said in cooperation as he blasted the Skitty in the face. Skitty was pushed back violently into the tree trunk it was sleeping against.

"Alright!" I said happily. The Skitty must have been very light to be pushed like that-I have to say!

"Fnyah…" The Skitty said faintly, before passing out. I threw the pokeball elegantly, capturing the Pokemon with ease. Must be real weak…

"Great work, both of you!" I said, patting Nana and Zuzu on their heads. I was interrupted by a speeding girl rushing past my eyes, and tears fell behind her. There's only one girl I know who can run that fast…could it be?

……………………………………………………………………………

I heard even her friend Crystal couldn't stop the tears. It was just a stupid battle anyways, what to get worked up for? I found her behind some bushes, her head down. She was sitting on a tree branch, her legs dangling from above.

"Hey." There was no response.

"May?"

"May. Get down here." No response. Her head was down, so I couldn't see her face. Her hands were holding onto the branch.

"May!" I was getting a bit annoyed, but decided against yelling at her. There was nothing else to do.

I placed a foot on the tree's trunk, but it slipped. I jumped up and grabbed higher, placing my foot on one of the tree's dents. Going higher and higher, I realized how easy all of it seemed. What would have happened if I had never tried climbing a tree? Would I still have that fear?

"_Zuzu!" A much younger Brendan was crying, looking up at a tree. He saw his Mudkip, which was still a baby, sitting on a tree branch. _

"_Zuzu!" He called again, tears streaming down his cheeks. He was like this for half an hour, with no one to help him. Zuzu merely looked down at him from the branch, thinking he was playing a game. _

"_Zuzu…Come here! ZUZU!" He cried. Finally, he jumped onto the tree trunk, climbing using his clammy hands. _

"_ZUZUUU!" He screamed, tears falling behind him. He heard the piece of tree bark he was holding onto snap, and he fell onto the ground. He felt his nose being pushed backwards, and his vision became blurred. He couldn't see anything, but since then, he was always scared of climbing a tree._

"There…" I said, finally reaching where May was sitting. Her head was still down.

"It's only a battle you know. Nothing to get so worked up about." I heard her sniffle faintly. Without thinking, I took her face in my hands and lifted it. It was stained with tears, and her eyelashes were soaked. She started at me, not blinking. I let go of her face.

"May…it's only a battle." I tried coaxing her. I was sitting very uncomfortably in the tree, not knowing how she could manage it. This reminded me of a song I remember hearing when I was little…I starting humming it, "The sun, the moon, and the stars 

_When you smile, they don't seem too far_

_You lift me higher than the planets in the sky_

_I'm still searching for reasons to why_

_Why was I born here, what to do?_

What is my goal in my life today? 

_And even though we sometimes shed tears_

_I hope that someday they will help us_

_And erase our fears_

_No matter how much I will lose my hopes_

_I will live to the fullest and be what I can!_

_I am sometimes scared of time_

_I want to see it all_

_To see and hear everything_

_How will people remember me?_

_I hope in a good way_

_I was given the power to love, to live…_

_Let's both share it together_

_Forever…"_

Her face lifted to glance at me. I held her gaze. All of a sudden, I felt her arms around me and she started sobbing. I blinked, shocked.

"Th-thank you…" she said, burying her head in my neck. She felt so small and fragile in my arms.

"I love that song…my grandma used to sing it me all the time." I patted her head, thinking about when she'll tell me the whole story. I'm a bit impatient…but again…I have time.


End file.
